The Re-Born Blair
by R.Bitch
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me I was this beautiful" she says with a tear rolling down her cheeks, but this time she catches the tear. for the first time in her life she can see her self as a beautiful girl. what i wanted to happen after Serena told Blair its not her fault she is insecure season 2 episode 5 "The Serena also rises" prequel to Fuck Yale


"Serena can we talk?"

"About what? How you tried to publicly humiliate me?"

"You know about the dress. Yea laurel told me. She said it was an accident. Clearly, she doesn't know you".

Blair shakes her head sadly with sadness showing on her face "I am sorry" she says "I was hurt okay? Y-you blew off our most beloved tradition".

"Just get over it Blair" Serena says with no emotion showing on her face which hurts Blair more than anything on earth. Just hearing Serena say that was like a dagger was being pierced into her.

"Excuse me?"

"My whole life, I have been bending over backwards to protect you feelings" Serena says while Blair was just standing there wondering who this girl in front of her was. "And you know what? It's not my fault you are so insecure" no that killed Blair right there and produced a gasp from her because she would never believe Serena would ever say such a thing to her, knowing how she struggled with those insecurities of hers while battling with the devil called bulimia.

"And I am sure it's not my fault you are so conceited" Blair said trying to put her two cents in

"I'm just tired of trying to hold myself back, so I don't outshine you".

"Oh my God" Blair could not just believe what her supposed best friend just said. This is obviously a dream, this can't be happening right? "Can you hear the words that are coming out from your mouth?"

Serena shakes her head with still no emotions shown on her face, it was like she was deliberately being cold to Blair for no just cost (ok maybe she switched the dress, but she gained more popularity because of that right?). "Just the truth, from now on, I'm gonna be who I am and if you can support that and not be threatened and be competitive, then great. If not…" she looked Blair up and down and Blair felt like she was the dirt and something just snapped in her, but Blair didn't know what it was right there. Serena then leaves Blair still reeling from what just happened or from what she heard her best friend? no ex-best friend just said.

* * *

Blair walks into the pent-house, it was dark and the only light you could see was the one coming from the fireplace. She stares at the fire and could relate to why people are scared of the fire, but make use of it more often, people do not care about it when it goes off, or look into it or try to understand it. They judge it right away as something consuming and dangerous. Just like her, everyone always leaves, her dad chose Roman before her, Nate chose Serena, even Chuck would rather bed all the prostitutes in the world than commit to her and her mom? Her mom would always, always choose Serena no matter how bad of a daughter Serena is. Blair looks into the fire and declares in her mind that she is done waiting for love or begging to be loved and being cared for. She will choose who she wants to love, care for and who deserves her love, she is tired of clawing for love and getting burned in the process. From now on wards its going be what Blair Waldorf wants and not what Eleanor, Harold, Nate, Chuck, Serena or the world wants from Blair Waldorf. It's high time she became selfish and put herself first. She pulls out the white head band her dad and roman bought her from her head, after looking at it she drops in to the fire and walks into her bedroom and into the bathroom. Blair stares at herself in the mirror and for the first time she could see a beautiful girl in the mirror, even her skin she always considered pale looks porcelain and for the first time in a long time she is comfortable and happy to have that skin and not Serena's always tanned skin. A tear slips out of her eyes and she stares at the tear in the mirror and breaks a happy sad smile. She sheds her clothes and looks at the flabby tommy she hates to look at. Every time she looks at her tommy she wants to throw up. But after her clothes has been shed all she saw was a thin porcelain skinny girl and she had a FLAT stomach. Blair place her hands on her new discovered body and stares at the toilet seat from the mirror and she could not feel the calling of the other porcelain god in the mirror. She knows she isn't cured from her sickness, but this is a big step;

I AM BEAUTIFUL she says out loud and starts smiling again.

Dorota who saw her Miss Blair going up the stairs and to her room, goes to her room and could see the bathroom light on and was expecting to hear some excruciating sounds coming from the bathroom, but instead she heard laughter and sniffs and I am beautiful, so instead she goes inside. Blair turns around and sees Dorota staring at her with a bewildered look. She looks back in to the mirror.

"Dorota"

"Yes Miss Blair"

"Why didn't you tell me I was this beautiful" she says with a tear rolling down her cheeks, but this time she catches the tear. Dorota could not hide the happy smile that crept in to her face at last her Miss Blair can see herself for what she truly is a tear prodigally slips out.

"I have always told you Miss Blair that you are a beautiful girl and a unique one at that. I am happy that now you can see it Miss Blair".

"Thank you, I think you were the only one who actually believed in me, so thank you"

"No problem Miss Blair"

"Dorota tomorrow morning I would want you to come here early, we have a lot to do"

"Like what Miss Blair" Blair looks back at the mirror

"Like boxing in some of the un-needed clothes, headbands and shoes and some unnecessary things"

"But why Miss Blair"

"Because the old insecure and careful Blair is dead and gone. And this comfortable in her skin and love thy self-Blair Waldorf is born".

* * *

Read and Review and tell me if i can continue this story... No i havent abandoned Who am I? will be posting a chapter or more


End file.
